<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Shortcake by MissLuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685387">Strawberry Shortcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci'>MissLuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fetish, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Older and Far Away.  Spike makes dessert.<br/>Inspired by a comment in response to a meme about Buffy’s dinner date with Robin where she tells him the dessert he feeds her is the best thing she’s ever had in her mouth… she turns her head and sees Spike standing next to their table and she nearly chokes.<br/>Sweet. Smutty. Silly. Spuffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Shortcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summers’ sisters settled down with a big bowl of popcorn to watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.  Dawn had been bouncing up and down in anticipation when Buffy said she’d stay home with her a few hours before patrol.  Buffy wasn’t really excited about the movie, but she knew it was important to Dawn and she was a bit guilty that Dawn had felt like she needed to make a wish in order to have anyone spend time with her.  </p>
<p>Willow was asleep upstairs, so once the closing credits rolled, Buffy would head out and do a quick run through town before she turned in for the night.   </p>
<p>“Hey, that wasn’t a bad movie!  I might just read those books if I ever get time.  Dawn…?”  Buffy shook her sister's shoulder.  Dawn fell sideways onto the couch and curled up into a little ball.  Buffy tucked a pillow under the sleeping girl’s head and tossed a warm blanket over her.  “I’ll </p>
<p>be back in a few hours, Dawnie.”  She kissed her sister on the forehead, then quietly gathered up some weapons and pulled on her boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick sweep through the cemeteries, she ended at Restfield.  She stood in front of Spike's crypt trying to decide whether to knock.  Maybe she should slam open the door like she usually did?  No, maybe she should just GO HOME!  She turned to leave and nearly ran into Spike, who was standing behind her with his head cocked to the side and a silly grin on his face.  </p>
<p>“Whoa, watch it pet.”  He steadied her with one hand.  The other was holding a small grocery bag. </p>
<p>“Why are you lurking behind me?” </p>
<p>“Wasn’t lurkin’!  My crib, innit?” </p>
<p>“Well, you shouldn’t sneak up behind me like that.  It’s not nice!”  she stuck out her lip.</p>
<p>“Look at that pout, come over to give me a taste?”  He leaned in for a kiss. </p>
<p>She pushed him back.  “No, Spike!  Stop!  What if someone sees us?”</p>
<p>He sighed.  “Whatever, Buffy.  Can you move then?”</p>
<p>She realized she was still standing in front of the door blocking the entrance.  </p>
<p>“What’s in the bag?  Something gross made by Jack or Jim?”</p>
<p>“Actually, no.  Was gonna make dessert.”</p>
<p>“Dessert?  What kind of dessert?  You like desserts?  I thought you liked spicy things, not sweet ones.”</p>
<p>“Like both, as it happens.”  His voice dropped an octave. “Like you, don’t I?”  He tucked his tongue behind his teeth and grinned.</p>
<p>Buffy began swaying towards him.  Maybe he did have some kind of thrall.  Maybe that’s why she was always...  She shook herself and turned around.  “I’ll get the door.”</p>
<p>Spike busied himself in the makeshift kitchen area for a few minutes while Buffy sat in his comfy chair and asked again.  “What kind of dessert are you making?  You don’t have an oven.” </p>
<p>“Desserts don’t always need an oven pet.  Ever hear of ice cream?”</p>
<p>“We’re having ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t say that, just makin’ a point.”</p>
<p>“So, if it’s not ice cream, what is it?  Is it chocolate?”</p>
<p>He approached her with one hand hidden behind his back.</p>
<p>“What is it, Spike? Let me see!”  She started to get up. </p>
<p>“Ah, ah, ah.”  He shook his finger at her.  “You get up, I won’t share.  I’ll make you watch me eat it all up.”</p>
<p>Buffy sat back down with an exaggerated plop.</p>
<p>“Better.”  Spike purred.  “Now, close your eyes.”  </p>
<p>"That’s not fair!  I want to see it!” </p>
<p>“You’ll see it, but first I want you to guess what it is.  Won’t work with your eyes open, now close’em or it’s all mine.”</p>
<p>Buffy sighed and closed her eyes.  Infuriating vampire! </p>
<p>She heard Spike set something down on the table next to the chair.  She almost peeked, but she knew he really WOULD eat the whole thing and make her watch, and what if it WAS chocolate?</p>
<p>“Do I need to blindfold you, or will you behave?” </p>
<p>The thought of being blindfolded by Spike while waiting for him to feed her caused a rush of moisture to pool between her legs.  “Um, I… uh…” </p>
<p>He chuckled under his breath.  “Hang on just a minute.”  She heard a whoosh of fabric and then he was touching her face.  “Gonna put this on loose, yeah?  Just so you won't take a peek.” </p>
<p>Buffy nodded and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>He placed soft fabric against her eyes and gently folded it around her head.  He tied it loosely in a knot.  He rested his hands on the back of her neck.  He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  “Is that ok?  Not too tight?”  </p>
<p>“No… it’s… it’s fine.”   He must have used his t-shirt.  The fabric smelled like Spike, that delicious vampire scent of rich musky incense and cinnamon flavored honey.  The intoxicating smell was one of the things that first attracted her to Angel.  On Spike it was even stronger, enhanced rather than diminished, by whiskey and cigarettes.</p>
<p>“Ready for your first taste?”  He purred. </p>
<p>Buffy nodded.  He placed his hand lightly against the side of her face and cupped her jaw.  She shivered with anticipation. </p>
<p>"Open your mouth luv.  That's it.  A little wider.  There ya go." </p>
<p>She felt cool metal slide against her lips.  "Slowly,  bite down, but not too hard,  be gentle." </p>
<p>Buffy closed her lips around the spoon.  The roof of her mouth filled with an explosion of cream.  Her tongue curled into a delicate, moist cake.  She bit down.  A quick burst of liquid shot down her throat. Mmmmm, strawberries. She began to chew.  The rich sweetness from the cake combined with the tart juiciness of the berries.  The whole mouthful was washed over in a cascade of soft creaminess.  Buffy swallowed the bite.   </p>
<p>"Any guess pet, or do you need another taste?"</p>
<p>"Strawberry shortcake!" She said proudly. </p>
<p>"Got it in one, luv!"  </p>
<p>She felt Spike reach behind her head to remove the blindfold.  She put her hand on his arm to stop him. "We can leave it on." She whispered. </p>
<p>"Oh god, Buffy!"  He pulled her towards him. His lips moved against hers in a gentle caress.  He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the delicious dessert mixed with her Slayer sweetness.  She wrapped her tongue around his and slid down the length.  He thrust into her mouth and his hand gripped her breast.  He teased her nipple through the fabric, pinching lightly.  Buffy moaned and arched her back.  Spike pulled away. </p>
<p>"Hey! Where did you go?"</p>
<p>"Get you another bite." </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to receive his offering.  This time though, instead of a spoon, he used his fingers.  She nibbled on the cake, feeling her teeth nip lightly at his flesh. It was making him shudder.   The whipped cream melted in the heat of her mouth.  She licked his fingers clean until the only thing left was a single berry held between his thumb and forefinger.  She could feel him trembling as he tried to hold himself still.  She took the berry between her teeth and slowly bit down.  The juicy fruit dripped and she sucked hard, drawing his fingers deep into her mouth.  </p>
<p>"Oh, sweet, bloody fuck Buffy!  The things you do to me!"  Spike took his other hand and slipped it past the waistband of her jeans.  His fingers slid down and stroked her clit.  </p>
<p>She threw her head back and dropped his fingers from her mouth.  "Spike, please." </p>
<p>"Please what luv?" He asked.  He slipped two fingers inside her pulsing vagina and began to stroke the soft mound of nerves inside. His thumb rubbed circles against her swollen clit. </p>
<p>"God, Spike...unnh…" </p>
<p>"Want another bite?" He asked.  He pulled his hands away and reached for the dessert.  </p>
<p>"No! I don't want another bite!"  She panted in frustration. Her pussy throbbed. It felt empty where his fingers had been moments before. </p>
<p>"What do you want then, luv?" </p>
<p>"You know what I want!" </p>
<p>"Not sure pet, you won't say.   Don't want this lovely confection to go to waste, do we?" </p>
<p>"Fine, give me another bite!"  Buffy crossed her arms in frustration and opened her mouth wide. </p>
<p>Spike snickered. </p>
<p>She snapped her mouth shut. "What are you laughing at?" </p>
<p>"Looked like a baby bird.  Was cute." </p>
<p>"UGH!  I'm really starting to not like this game." </p>
<p>"Sorry, Slayer, I'll behave." </p>
<p>"Yeah, right!"  She slumped into the chair.   </p>
<p>She felt a nudge against her lips, but didn't open up.  Spike drew the whipped cream across them.  She kept her mouth clamped shut.  He ran his tongue through the cream.  She grabbed him by the hair and pressed his lips to hers.  Their mouths opened and their tongues tangled. They danced together in a sticky sweet rhythm. They broke apart.  Buffy was breathing heavily.  Spike tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it away, followed quickly by her lacy red bra. </p>
<p>He pulled her against his bare chest and ran his hands through her hair.  He tugged and she tipped her head back, baring her neck.  He buried his face against her pulse and inhaled. Buffy shuddered. </p>
<p>"Do you trust me?" Spike asked.</p>
<p>"Mmmmmm, Spike." She murmured.  </p>
<p>"I'm going to take that as a yes."  He lifted her from the chair and carried her to the sarcophagus.   He sat her down on the hard surface. </p>
<p>Buffy was still blindfolded as he lifted her into his arms.  She felt the cold stone against her back as he urged her to lie down.  He lifted her feet and removed her boots. She felt him unbutton her pants.  He hooked his thumb around her panties. His cool fingers brushed against her hot core as he slid both down her legs and tossed them away.</p>
<p>"Be right back, pet." </p>
<p>She lay naked on the slab of stone, her eyes bound by the cloth of his shirt.  She heard him moving around for a few minutes before he began walking back towards her.  She shivered in anticipation.   </p>
<p>"Ready, pet?"</p>
<p>"Maybe….." </p>
<p>"S'ok, won't hurt you." </p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt something cold and wet touching her nipple.  "Spike, what are you doing?" </p>
<p>"Shhhhhh, had your dessert.  My turn now."  She felt his mouth settle over the wetness covering her nipple.  He bit down and juice from the berry he'd placed atop her nipple trickled down her breast.  His tongue flicked out and lapped up the liquid before returning to her nipple and licking it dry.  Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she felt him place a berry atop her other nipple. When he finished his second fruit, he went back again to her other breast.  After several minutes and many berries, Buffy was writhing and moaning. </p>
<p>"Spike, oh my god, please!"</p>
<p>"Shhh, not done yet, still hungry." </p>
<p>She felt his cool hands slide from her ankles up to her thighs.   He spread her legs apart and flicked a strawberry up her wet center towards her clit.  He rolled it around the hardened nub.  The seeds scraped lightly against her while the fingers of his other hand slid inside and stroked deeply.  He dipped his head and bit the berry.  Juices cascaded down and he lapped the drops with his tongue. </p>
<p>Buffy felt heat gathering inside, ready to flame out of control.  She lifted her hips to give him better access.  He twitched his fingers once more and flattened his tongue, giving one long slow open-mouthed lick across her swollen clit.  He pulled away and removed his fingers. </p>
<p>"Unh...wha?...Hey!"  Buffy sat up feeling empty and unfulfilled.  "Spike, where did you go? What are you doing now?!" </p>
<p>"Told ya, my turn, not finished yet.  Lay back down, pet." </p>
<p>"Ugh!  You are so evil." </p>
<p>"Yup." </p>
<p>She felt him next to her, but he didn't touch her.</p>
<p>She waited.  Nothing happened.  </p>
<p>"Spike?"  She pulled herself onto her elbows and strained to listen. He was being uncharacteristically quiet.  She wondered what he would do next.  </p>
<p>"Sorry, luv.  Tryin' to suss out the best place to start." </p>
<p>"Start what?" </p>
<p>"This…." </p>
<p>She heard the hiss before she felt anything.  Cool wetness spread across her in delicate lines.  Oh my god, he's covering me in whipped cream!  He traced the can around and squirted the foamy liquid over her breasts.  He parted her legs and she felt a soft mound of cream gather at the apex of her thighs. He shook the can and she felt a tickle as he squirted on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before travelling lower and coating her toes on both feet. He stepped away and sighed. </p>
<p>"Ah, perfection. Think I've created a masterpiece.  Almost a shame to eat it." </p>
<p>Buffy giggled and tried to remove her blindfold. </p>
<p>He stilled her hand.   "Would be more fun for both of us if you left it on." </p>
<p>"Ok." She lay back down, her whole body awash in sensation.  Her pussy was throbbing, aching for him to return.  </p>
<p>She felt him lift her foot.  Shit!  He's starting with my toes. She steeled herself for the inevitable tickle.  </p>
<p>He bent to kiss the arch of her foot before running his tongue up to her toes.  He licked each one before taking her big toe into his mouth and sucking hard.  She'd never felt anything like this before.  She could feel every flick of his tongue as if it were against her clit.  She began to writhe and moan.  He moved to her other foot, then slowly cleaned the cream from her legs until he was positioned between her thighs.  Buffy sighed in anticipation of feeling his very talented mouth against her.  He lifted himself up and bypassed her pussy.  Oh my god, I'm going to die.  He is actually trying to kill me. </p>
<p>Spike bent his head and sucked one creamy wet nipple into his mouth.  He bit gently and rolled it around his tongue.  His hands cupped her and stroked the underside of her breast.  Buffy shook and moaned.  "Spike, Spike, Spike, SPIKE!" </p>
<p>"Mmmmmm, yeah, pet?"  He continued to clean her chest with his tongue, sliding up and around the other nipple while he stroked her hair. </p>
<p>"Spike, I need you!" </p>
<p>"Need you too." </p>
<p>"No, I need you inside me, NOW!" </p>
<p>"Patience sweet, not done eatin'." </p>
<p>She could hear the smirk in his voice.  God, he was SO dead when this was over.  She wasn't going to let him get away with this… this…sweet...torture…  </p>
<p>"OH!" Buffy screamed as he slid between her thighs and sucked her clit deep into his mouth.  He laced his tongue over it, flicking and nipping with his teeth.  Her body began to quake.  He let go and slurped the wetness from her folds before roughly impaling her on his tongue.  She bucked against his face and he growled. A mind bending orgasm shot through her as the vibrations from his mouth rumbled against her.   </p>
<p>Spike shot up her body and slammed inside as her pussy clenched hard, then harder, around his cock.  He pulled her against him as she convulsed around him.  She screamed. "God, yes!  Spike, Yes! Yes! Yes!  Oh...unh..fuck me!"</p>
<p>Any ounce of control he may have had completely fled at her words.  With one more powerful thrust he plowed into her and roared, spilling his seed so deep within her Buffy swore she felt it in her throat.   </p>
<p>They both lay panting against each other for several minutes.  Spike had wrapped himself around her and was cradling her against his chest with his face buried in her hair.  Buffy was drenched in sticky sweat.  She pressed herself against him.  His coolness was a balm to her heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy must've dosed off for a while because when she opened her eyes she was curled into Spike's lap on his chair with a blanket wrapped around them both. </p>
<p>"Hey there."  He brushed her hair off her face and smiled tentatively, expecting her to jump up and run away.  She lay back down and nuzzled his neck.  He sighed and tightened his hold.  After a few minutes, she raised her head.  "I'm kinda thirsty." </p>
<p>"Could get you somethin'  Got juice, water, some 'o those fizzy things Nibblet likes and beer." </p>
<p>"NO beer!"  She said vehemently.  </p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows.  "Sounds like a story.  Should tell me sometime." </p>
<p>"That would be a world of no!"  She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.  Spike was wearing a soft pair of sweatpants.  Huh?  Never thought he had anything but jeans. </p>
<p>He sat up to follow her.  She gently pushed him back down. "You stay, I'm already up.  What would you like?" </p>
<p>Buffy was offering to get him a drink.  He felt his heart constrict. He cleared his throat from the sudden lump that had appeared.  "I'll take one of those beers you're allergic to...Ta luv."  He watched her hips sway under the loose blanket and sighed. </p>
<p>Buffy grabbed a water and a beer from the fridge and took them both back to the chair.  She handed the beer to Spike and stood, shifting her feet and looking at him.   </p>
<p>"Might as well get comfy again, yeah?" He spread his arms wide and she settled back on his lap.  They sat drinking in silence.  Buffy finished her water and rested her head against Spike's chest.  He took the last swallow of his beer and set the empty bottle on the table.  He took Buffy's empty water bottle and put it next to his. </p>
<p>"You know pet? I've another tasty treat you might like." </p>
<p>Buffy leaned back so she could see his face. "Yeah, what's that?" </p>
<p>"Banana cream pie." </p>
<p>"Mmmmm, I love bananas!" </p>
<p>Spike leered at her. "Good, just so happens I have a banana right here!"  He guided her hand to the bulge in his pants.  </p>
<p>Buffy smiled and began to stroke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gathered her clothes and quietly dressed.  She looked at the sleeping vampire slouched over the arms of the chair.  She gave his curls a light tug and kissed his forehead before slipping out into the morning sunshine. </p>
<p>Spike opened one eye and smiled.  He caught a glimpse of the two empty bottles still sitting next to each other on the table.  Someday she'll tell me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy tried to sneak into the house though the back door, but for the first time in her life, Dawn was up before noon on a Saturday. She was standing in the kitchen with a bright smile.  "Hi, Buffy!  Where have you been?" </p>
<p>"Uh, it was a long night, hard patrol." </p>
<p>"You just finished patrolling?"</p>
<p>Buffy's foggy brain couldn't come up with anything that sounded plausible, so she told Dawn a half truth.</p>
<p>"Um, I uh, was really tired. Spike let me sleep in his chair."</p>
<p>"Oooh, the big comfy one?  I love that chair!"</p>
<p>Buffy made a mental note to remind Spike to clean the chair before Dawn hung out again. </p>
<p>"So, since I kinda ruined your birthday with my accidental wish, I was thinking of making you something.  How about a chocolate cake?" </p>
<p>"Actually," Buffy stated. "I'm partial to strawberry shortcake.  It's my favorite!"  A huge grin spread across her face. "I'm gonna go take a shower.  Be back in a bit and we can do sister stuff all day!" </p>
<p>Dawn stared at her retreating back, something didn't make sense.   Buffy ALWAYS wanted chocolate. </p>
<p>"Buffy!  Since when is strawberry shortcake your favorite?  Buffy?...hey… answer me!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>